1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus capable of compensating for a data output time and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, in semiconductor technologies, a scheme implements a plurality of dies stacked and signal transmissions are sent through vias. For example, through-silicon vias (TSV) have been used.
Processing characteristics may vary from die to die, even on a single wafer. That is to say, a process may be quickly performed in the center region of a wafer and may be slowly performed in the peripheral region of the wafer.
Such a processing characteristic differences may cause a difference in the data output times of the respective dies. This may lead to the degradation of a data output operation, that is, a read operation, and cause the occurrence of a serious operational error.